Collided With You
by Lia-chan Orihara
Summary: The Light Music Club goes to Kamiyama High to present their school clubs and invite them to their school. Just then, two clubs collided with each other and friendship was made. [MioTaro is the main pair, others will be added later]
1. Light Music Club

**Episode One : Hearts**

 _February 12, 20xx Wednesday_

"Yosh! Are we all readyyy?" asked the ever so energetic Yui. The other members all said 'yes' as they carried their bags.

The Light Music Club is going to perform at Kamiya High School to invite people to visit their club to the upcoming feast where students from any school are allowed to visit a school they are interested in.

"Yui-senpai… do you know what we are going to play?" the youngest member, Azusa asked. Just then, Yui scratched the back of her head and smiled rather nervously and laughed.

And she answered, "I actually don't know."

Azusa facepalmed. All of them sitted in the van and Sawa-chan started the engine and began driving off.

"Mio can sing the songs, right? Mio?" Mugi suddenly said.

"What?! No, I can't…" Mio quickly outburst embarrassed.

Ritsu snickered.

"But Mio-chan… you said you wanted to overcome your stage fright, right?" Sawa-chan asked tilting her head to the right and having an innocent smile but has her eyes on the road.

Mio just blushed. "Then it's decided! Mio will sing the last song!" Ritsu declared still having a wide grin in her face.

"That leaves my only question!" Yui shouted. "What are we playing this time?"

Azusa facepalmed… again. "'Fuwa Fuwa Time' is the first one, right?" she asked to Mio who just nodded. "Then 'My Love is Like Stapler' and lastly, 'Don't say Lazy'." she stated and turned to Yui.

Yui just smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Arigato, Azunyan!"

 **xoxoxo**

"This…"

"Is…"

"Huge…"

"Right."

Mio sighed in the corner and called them. "Can we just go inside?" she asked shortly.

Sawa-chan laughed. "Min'na! Let's go inside… oh! By the way, they are celebrating Valentines Day today… so beware. " she said rather excitedly. They just looked at her curiously.

They started walking inside and all they could see are hearts, hearts, hearts everywhere. They just stared in awe. "Why would they celebrate Valentine's Day today tho?" Tsumugi asked suddenly.

"Hm.. yeah Sawa-chan-sensei. Why?" Yui asked too.

"Maybe it's because they are excited?" Sawa-chan answered rather unsurely while looking around.

Mio and Ritsu are just teasing each other at the back as all of them kept on walking.

"Mio! Why don't you get a boyfriend? HAHAHA!" Ritsu said while having a grin in her face.

Mio blushed and punched Ritsu playfully. "And why would I? Also… YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she shouted embarrassed.

Ritsu laughed loudly. "Hehe… so you can be like Sawa-chan? Oooh… Mio-chuan!" she said and pushed Mio a little rough.

This caused Mio to bumped into someone and almost fell to the ground, head-first. "MIO!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Mio just closed her eyes. But just then, two arms held Mio by her waist and kept her standing. She immediately opened here eyes only to see asparagus-green eyes. Mio was about to say something when Ritsu pulled her away.

"WAAAAH! Gom'me nasai Mio! I pushed you and you almost hit the floor!" she shouted while hugging Mio. All Mio did was smiled a bit and patted her head. "And if that happened, I won't be able to scare you anymore and I can't copy your hom-" Mio chopped her head. "OUCH!"

Mio turned around and saw that the guy was already walking away with someone. She ran towards them and said, "Sumimasen…" the guy then turned around to face her. "Uhm… ano… thank you for saving me back there." she said and bowed. "Also, sorry for bumping to you…"

"It's okay…" he said then walked again while Mio just stared at his back.

"MIO-CHUAN!" Ritsu called her. "WE ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES! C'MON, LET'S GO!" she said and dragged her to the auditorium with the rest following them.

 **xoxoxo**

Yui was eating cake and she was pretty bored. "Neh, Mio-chan… who was that guy from earlier?" she asked. Mio turned to her while drinking tea. She then placed her cup on the table.

All of them were dressed. _(dressed in their costumes in Don't Say Lazy)_

"I don't know… but he seems nice."

"Heh? Maybe you'll see him later in the crowd."

"Hm…" Mio said and smiled.

 _Silence…_

"Mio-chan, what are we going to sing again?" Yui asked.

"Huh?" Mio reacted. She then turned to Yui while having a scary look on her face. "NANIIII?!"

Yui laughed nervously. "I kinda didn't practice at home and hehe… I forgot most of the lyrics." she said. "Azunyan told me the songs and I didn't memorized it back at the van… ehehehe…"

"Yui-senpai…" Azusa said while shaking her head. "You should be more responsible…"

"Waaah Azunyan…" Yui whinned. "Gom'me ne huhuhu…"

Azusa and Mio just sighed. Just then, Ritsu came with Mugi and Sawa-chan. "The stage is ready girls… Yui? What's wrong?"

"I forgot the lyrics. Gom'me ne." Yui said while crying.

"Mio and Azusa can do it right?" Mugi suggested as she poured tea on her cup.

Mio shivered and her head exploded. "I… I can't." she said then kneeled.

"MIO! C'mon. Don't be a crybaby haha!" Ritsu said and helped her get up. "Also, if you really REALLY want to overcome that stage fright of yours then you should perform and sing more often…" she advised.

"WAAAH! Ritsu-senpai! I have all my respect to you." Yui said and kneeled infront of Ritsu. She just gave Yui a thumbs up and laughed.

"Ah… sumimasen. You are up in two minutes." a guy said to them then went somewhere.

"Ganbatte ne!" Sawa-chan shouted.

They got into their positions quickly. Ritsu on the drums. Mugi on the keyboard. Azusa on the right with her guitar and Yui on the left. This leaves Mio on the center while shivering.

"Next is Sakuragaoka High School's… AFTER SCHOOL TEA TIME!" The MC said and the curtains went up slowly. Yui was pleased to see the students clapping. She smiled so wide. Ritsu and Mugi looked at each other and smiled then turned to the audience. And Mio was still shivering.

"Kon'nichiwa min'na. We are the Light Music Club of Sakuragaoka. Nice to meet you all." Yui said as all of them bowed. "Ah! Watashi Hirasawa Yui desu. I am the lead guitarist hehe… and also the vocals but I forgot the lyrics.." she giggled as she introduced herself then started introducing the others too.

"Yui! You don't have to say that!" Mio shouted while whispering. Yui just gave a peace sign.

"In keyboard! Kotobuki Tsumugi or Mugi for short!" the cheery, cute girl then bowed and smiled. Many whispers on how cute the said girl was.

"The drummer… Tainaka Ritsu! … also known Ricchan hihi." Ritsu then stood up and gave a big thumbs up and grinned.

"Our rhythm guitarist… Nakano Azusa but I call her Azunyan because she wore cat ears the first she joined…" Yui said while giggling. Azusa just blushed and bowed.

"And last but not the smallest cuz she's the tallest in all of us… in the bass guitar and vocals right now… Akiyama Mio!" Mio just bowed but is still shivering. Ritsu snickered again.

"YOSH! We will play our first song, Fuwa Fuwa Time!" all the students clapped as Ritsu hit her drumsticks together.

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three..!"


	2. Accident

**Episode Two : Eavesdrop**

 _10 minutes before the show…_

Hotaro Oreki. A student with a big mind. Sitting on his seat, he watched as his friend, Satoshi Fukabe ran to him and gave him a smile.

"Let's go Hotaro! It's going to start anytime by now." He said as he sits infront of him.

"Why do we need to watch a bunch of girls singing cute songs anyway?" Hotaro asked as he looked outside the window. Satoshi sighed and laughed a little.

"We don't have a choice. Chitanda-san asked us to watch them. C'mon let's go." Satoshi answered with glee then stood up.

Hotaro stood up too and they walked out. "She's always curious." he replied.

Satoshi just grinned. "Oh! Did you remembered the girl this morning?" he asked, having a goofy smile.

"Hm. What about her?"

"Man, she is cute right?"

Hotaro shrugged. "But I notice her uniform along with the other girls she's with."

"Oh yeah! I wonder why…"

They just kept on walking till they heard a loud voice announcing something. Satoshi quickly grabbed Hotaro by his arm and they ran inside the auditorium.

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three ….!"

Satoshi's eyes widened in amusement while Hotaro scanned the stage and found five girls with instruments. The same girls they saw just this morning.

"Heh?!" Hotaro looked at Satoshi as he stared in awe at the five girls in the stage. "Hotaro! Look! It's them!" he shouted, shocked by this fact.

Hotaro rolled his eyes and watched the girls play. Almost all of the students were enjoying it. Clapping their hands and smiling widely while their gaze locked on the five girls on their school's auditorium, playing their instrument and singing gleefully.

' _That's a lot of energy… I salute you all..'_ Hotaro thought.

 **xoxoxo**

"Fuwa fuwa taimu (fuwa fuwa taimu)

Fuwa fuwa taimu (fuwa fuwa taimu)

Fuwa fuwa taimu (fuwa fuwa taimu)"

Mio looked at the cheering crowd and smiled. It's really fun playing for another bunch of crowd.

"Oh!" Yui bolted. She looked at Mio and Azusa and winked. "I remembered the lyrics for the next song! Yatta!" she smiled while Ritsu clapped her hands.

Mio sighed relieved. "Then I'll just play my bass… let's go!"

Mugi grabbed her mic. "Min'na… our second is My Love Is A Stapler. Enjoy!" she said and went back to her position. Ritsu gaved her a thumbs up and grinned. Ritsu started playing the drums and all of them played too.

' _Yui killed that again huh? She's pretty good now… but!'_ Mio thought as she realized something.

"Yui sing!" she whispered but it's too late. "Argh!"

"Nande nan daro… ki ni naru yoru kimi e no… kono omoi bin sen ni ne, kaite miru yo…" she sang as she looked at Yui. Yui smiled at her and turned to the mic.

They both sang and the crowd was… fascinated.

"Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo… guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo… souda hocchikisu de tojichaou…"

"Not too bad…" Hotaro whispered. Satoshi looked at him with surprise and smirked.

He shook him in his shoulder and said, "They're kawaii, neh? Neh?!"

Hotaro just smiled a little and looked at the stage again. "Houkago… Tea Time."

 **xoxoxo**

"Ja! This is the last song min'na!" Yui said throught the mic. The whole student body said _'aww'_ in chorus. No one ever played in their school with catchy songs. This sure is memorable.

"Don't worry! You can go to our school next week if you like to listen to some of our songs. And also go to olur clubroom!" Azusa spoked, assuring them.

"You can eat some cakes and drink tea there. Everyone is welcome." Mugi uttered and grinned slighty wide. The students went _'ooh'_ for a second.

"Don't Say Lazy!" Yui shouted and they began playing again.

 _After the concert… at the Music Room #3_

"YUI!" Mio shouted and walked to Yui who was drinking tea.

"Nani, Mio-chan?" Yui asked rather oblivious. Mio blushed and sat next to her then covered her face. She began crying and Yui was startled.

"Mio-senpai, are you alright?" Azusa, who was playing her guitar, asked her senpai worriedly. Mio then wiped off her tears.

"Yui-chan didn't remembered the first lines in 'My Love Is A Stapler'. It's the second time Yui!" she shouted and shook Yui by her arm which was holding the tea cup. The tea accidently spilled on Mio's arm causing her to shriek.

"WAAAAAAAH!" she shouted so loud the whole school heard it.

Ritsu went to Mio worriedly. "Mio!"

Mugi called Sawa-chan, who hurriedly went to Mio and told Mio not to panic and don't move thatmuch. Yui and Azusa went to look for the clinic of the school.

They spotted a guy talking with another guy so they ran to them and asked, "Sumimasen… where's the clinic?"

"Just turn left from here and you'll see it." Hotaro answered. Yui and Azusa wnt off quickly and turned left. He just stared at them.

"I wonder what's happening…" Satoshi said by his side. Hotaro only shrugged. "Let's go to their room! C'mon!" Satoshi grabbed Hotaro's arm and made their way to music room #3.

Upon arriving there, they heard some shouts and shrieks coming from inside.

"AAAAAH!"

"MIO! Hold on… they are coming…"

"Where is Yui and Azusa-chan?"

"Here's some clothes for you Mio."

"It hurts! Gahd!"

"Take your shirt off Mio!"

Satoshi was about to knock when the door opened revealing Mugi carrying a shirt, Ritsu trying to calm down Mio, Sawa-chan facing the two boys, and Mio without a shirt. They all stared at the eavesdroppers who were speechless.

"E-ehrm… uh… gomen-"

"Sawa-chan-sensei! The nurse is here!" Satoshi was interrupted Yui and Azusa came with a nurse carrying a first aid kit. The nurse made her way to Mio who was blushing furiously.

Sawa-chan turned to Hotaro and Satoshi and smiled.

"Good job!"

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
